


Encounters

by lisinwonderland



Series: The Beyond Birthday Drabble Collection [1]
Category: Death Note, Death Note: Another Note
Genre: A Beyond le hacen bullying, Así que A se hace su amigo, Best Friends, Drabble, Drabble Collection, First Meeting, Gen, Mejores Amigos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lisinwonderland/pseuds/lisinwonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beyond está solo, pero A se hace su amigo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Encounters

B caminaba por los pasillos de la Wammy's House, escondiendose en cada rincón para evitar que los niños más mayores le vieran. A veces solían enfrentarse a él y le golpeaban con brutalidad, gritandole cosas horribles, diciendole que era un rarito y que merecía estar muerto. De hecho, B odiaba salir de su habitación, precisamente por lo que esos niños le hacían, pero ya llevaba un día sin comer y su estómago ya no le perdonaba una. Justo en ese momento, cuando se dirigía a la cocina para coger un plato de comida, su pequeño cuerpo se chocó contra alguien más. Cerró los ojos como para protegerse del golpe que estaba seguro que iba a recibir.

-Lo siento, no te había vist… ¿Qué ocurre?

B escuchó que el otro niño se detenía en su disculpa y abrió uno de sus ojos negros, para mirar al pequeño. Cuando vio que este no le haría daño, miró por encima de su cabeza. Y lo que vio allí hizo que el estómago le diera un vuelco. Por encima de la cabeza de ese chico rubio estaba su nombre, Alexander Smith, y su esperanza de vida. Seis años a partir de ese momento. A B le sorprendió enormemente ver una esperanza de vida tan corta en alguien tan joven, pero no dijo nada, simplemente continuó callado.

-Los otros no te tratan bien, ¿no es cierto? -Preguntó el niño llamado Alexander.

B solo negó con la cabeza, y Alex suspiró, ofreciéndole entonces su mano con una sonrisa amable.

-Soy A, o Aiden -Dijo el niño rubio, que no podía tener más de 11 años. B, que en ese entonces tenía unos 9 años, le estrechó la mano, regalándole también una sonrisa.

-Yo soy B, Alex -Se presentó el pelinegro, sin darse cuenta de que había dicho su nombre real.

Aunque Alex se sorprendió, los dos niños se sonrieron con complicidad, y en los años venideros no se separaron el uno del otro, contándoselo absolutamente todo y convirtiéndose en hermanos. Por esa razón, cuando la esperanza de vida de Alex expiró por culpa de la presión de ser el sucesor de L, B jamás recuperó la cordura, llegando incluso a jurar venganza por la muerte de su hermano. Así fue como surgió el caso del asesino en serie BB de Los Angeles. Y a pesar de que no pudo vengar la muerte de su amigo, éste lo recibió con los brazos abiertos en el momento en que Beyond Birthday murió a manos de Kira. Ahora los dos hermanos estarían juntos para siempre.

 


End file.
